Studying Abroad
by spider-dash
Summary: Hogwarts is presented with a chance to send a few of their students to a Wizardry school in the United States. Oh, the chaos and fun.
1. Chapter 1

'ello! Welcome to my first official Harry Potter fic. Hope you guys enjoy : OH! And dont forget to review 3

Disclaimer: I own The Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards. And that's about it.

* * *

The eager students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gathered in the Great Hall and sat at their respective House tables. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had summoned years 4 and up to a special assembly. Some students were curious to see what he had to say, but were mainly just happy to get out of class - especially those in Potions. Once the students settled, Dumbledore stood where everyone could see him and quickly took command of the room.

"What would you do if you had the chance to further your learning, to take it elsewhere? Would you seize the opportunity immediately? Or would you let it forever pass you by?" Dumbledore started his speech.

"You, the students of Hogwarts, have been invited by the United States Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards to take their classes and study there for 2 semesters. However, only a limited number of students may go. If you are interested, talk to the professors that Head your Houses. Also, your parents must agree to this." Dumbledore paused for a moment and scanned the students sitting before him. "I strongly urge you all too apply for this chance. This is not a only a chance to learn more. It is a chance to grow, to make new friends, to share experiences, and to create new ones. And, with that said, you may return to your classes and have a wonderful day."

As soon as Dumbledore finished, the entire crowd started chatting away excitedly about the news.

"America?" Ron Weasley said. "Bloody hell."

"Isn't it exciting! I for one am going to get the information about this trip from Professor McGonagall straight away!" Hermione Granger said as she danced around happily.

Fred and George Weasley seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"And do you know what they have in America?" They questioned in unison.

"Lots..." said George.

"And lots..." said Fred.

"And lots..."

"Of hot girls!" they said in unison as they high five'd each other.

"And I suppose those girls are supposed to be charmed by a pair of prankster, trouble making twins?" Hermione retorted.

"Don't forget handsome." Fred grinned.

"What about you, Potter?" George said, turning to Harry.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, no?" Harry said, sounding distant.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned, nervously.

"Oh no, I'll be alright." Harry said, forcing a smile.

"Seriously, Harry, it's us you're talking to. Now tell us what's wrong or I'll have to beat it outta you." Ron said.

Harry chuckled. "I just don't like the fact that you guys might leave me here to go off too America."

"What? You mean you're not even going to try to go?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here. I belong here. You and Ron can go, though. I'd just rather stay here."

Hermione gave Harry the once-over. "Well, alright. But just because I'm going to apply to go doesn't mean I'm going to be chosen."

"Yeah, or me." Ron pitched in.

Harry smiled. "Alright, whatever you guys say."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their Transfiguration class and took their seats. McGonagall stood at the front of the class.

"Alright, before anyone asks me any questions, I'll explain further about this trip to the United States. The school the chosen ones will be staying at is the United States Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards. It is located near Eagle Point, Wisconsin. The students that go there are from the Midwest section of America, hence the 'Midwest' part in the name. You will stay there for 2 semesters. You absolutely must have your parent's permission before you even consider signing up. Now, let me make a few things clear. This is not a trip for fun or amusement. If you go, you are there to learn."

"That's not what Fred and George seem to think." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, your brothers are wild animals. If I had my way, they would be caged." McGonagall said, causing the entire class to erupt in laughter. As soon as the class calmed down, Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"So, do you mean that we would have to take the classes there and be graded for the work we do?"

"Yes, you also have to write a paper detailing your experiences there and compare the Academy to Hogwarts and England to the United States. The paper should be at least 12 inches long and write neatly, students! I should not have to read chicken scratch!"

"We really have to learn?" A student from the back of the class asked.

"Yes. We wouldn't send you on this trip if it meant only fun and frolic."

And with that, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. And they were left to wonder who would embark on the journey to the United States.

* * *

Likie? I hope so.

Anyway, review! Please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of my first Harry Potter fan fic! Hope you guys like it. Oh! And thank you XxXtwilightloverXxX for reviewing and thanks to SamanthaSparrow for being my lovely beta. Blame her if this sucks. Haha. 

Disclaimer: I own the Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. Including my soul.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor House table. Harry and Ron were calm, but Hermione was fidgety and nervous. In a few minutes they were going to learn the names of the students who were going to study at the Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards, Hermione simply could not wait, and it was showing. 

"Hermione! Leave my tie alone! It's not crooked!" Ron yelled, swatting Hermione's hands away.  
"Sorry Ron, I guess I'm just nervous." Hermione apologized. "Does it show?"  
"Oh, uh, just a little." Harry lied.  
"Why do you wanna go on this thing, anyway?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, I think this goes way beyond learning." Harry added. "I don't know. I guess I just want a change of scenery and I want to meet new people."  
"What, we're not good enough?" Harry joked. Hermione was about to answer until she heard Dumbledore starting to talk. She turned around to face him and didn't take her eyes off him.

"...and do not forget the main purpose of this trip. Now, the students going will be called according to House. From Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillian, Zacharias Smith, and Susan Bones." The Hufflepuffs cheered and Dumbledore continued.  
"From Slytherin: Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy." The Slytherins cheered.  
"From Ravenclaw: Marcus Belby, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, and Cho Chang." The Ravenclaws cheered.  
"From Gryffindor: Demelza Robins, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger." The Gryffindors cheered and Hermione had a shocked look on her face. Fred and George gave each other high fives and patted Hermione on the back.

"Now, said students shall have tonight to pack and must be ready by tomorrow morning. Bring all you have and only leave behind what you wish to be stolen by your classmates." The students laughed. "Meet at the Great Hall during second period, you do not have to attend your first period classes. Now, everyone may enjoy their dinner and congratulate all who were chosen to go."  
The food-deprived students quickly went to eating. All except Hermione, who was too excited to eat.

"I cant believe I'm going..." Hermione said so soft that it was barely audible.  
"Yeah, and I cant believe I'm not. They even picked Fred and George! It was rigged I tell you..." Ron complained.  
"Well, at least that means you get to stay here with me." Harry said.  
"It also means that Hermione is going to go to America all by herself, the poor girl"  
"What do you mean, all by myself?" Hermione looked at Ron with confusion.  
"Well, it's just that you don't exactly have many friends..."  
"Ron, shut up before you dig yourself a deeper hole." Harry stopped Ron.  
"Thank you, Harry. See, this is why I want to go so badly. To get away from you and your constant put downs."Hermione said. She stormed out of the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Why does this always happen?" Harry asked.  
"I have no bloody idea."

--

Hermione went up to the Girl's Dormitory and started to pack her belongings. She knew it wasn't long before she went, so it was a good idea for her to start packing now.

"I'm going to too miss you, Hogwarts." She said aloud, when she was done packing.  
"Who are you talking to?" Somebody asked from behind her. Hermione whirled around to find Ginny Weasley standing a few feet away.  
"Oh, nobody." Hermione smiled.  
"So, are you excited about going?" Ginny asked as she sat down on Hermione's bed.  
"Of course. Actually, I'm surprised I'm going at all"  
"Why? This is called 'studying abroad.' Nobody is better than you at learning and studying."  
"Well, you got that right." Hermione and Ginny both laughed. "Well, since I'm done packing, I guess I'll go to bed." Hermione said. "Alright. See you when you get back." Ginny got off Hermione's bed and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Don't forget to write!" "Don't worry, I wont." Hermione said, watching Ginny leave the Girl's Dormitory. She quickly changed into her nightclothes and jumped into bed.

That night, Hermione dreamed of what was yet to come.

* * *

If you made it this far - congrats! Please review. Also, some c/c would be nice. I'm trying to improve my writing, and any suggestions would be helpful. 


	3. Chapter 3

-feels loved-

Thanks to all that reviewed! --

serenity uchiha: Thank you! Yeah, I might have it occasionally switch over. But every now &then. Not like..everyother chapter.

Jacobismineho: That's not very nice. I happen to like my beta. Thank you, anyway.

leeor: Sorry if I mislead you but...this isn't a Hermione x Ron fic. But don't worry, the Americans will defiantly love her accent.

google voldys horcruxes: -melts in enjoyment- I'm so glad you like my story!

--

Disclaimer: I own the Midwest Academy for Witches and Wizards. Also, all the professors and students there.

Now, on to the fic...

* * *

Hermione woke up a half hour after breakfast started. She sat up in her bed and tied her long, bushy hair in a ponytail as she looked around the Girl's Dormitory. It was about a half hour after breakfast started, so the Dormitory was empty of people and extremely quiet. Hermione quickly got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall to escape the quiet and to say goodbye to her friends. Not to mention, eat. She was starving.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as she sat down across from him and Harry. "Where've you been? We've been waiting for you to get here!"

"Yeah! We thought for sure you were going to go off to America for 2 semesters and not say goodbye." Harry added.

"Don't be so ridiculous. I wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not so sure..." Ron whispered.

Harry elbowed him. "Don't start that rubbish again. If she kills you and is sent to Azkaban, it won't be my fault." Harry warned him, trying his hardest to not let Hermione hear.

Ron sighed and kept his mouth shut.

"We're really going to miss you Hermione. You have to write to us every once in a while." Harry said.

"Yeah, take a moment away from your new life over there and remember us." Ron said.

"Oh please! I'll only be gone for 2 semesters! Time will fly and you'll see me soon."

The bell rang, signifying that in about 5 minutes first period would start.

"Guess you guys better be going then." Hermione said, a little sad that she was leaving her best friends in just an hour.

"You're not going to go to first period? That's a little odd." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay in the Dormitory and make sure I didn't forget to pack anything." Hermione explained.

"Alright..." Ron said, still a bit confused over Hermione not attending a class.

The trio walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and stopped when they were right outside. Hermione was about to turn and leave, but she lunged at Harry and Ron, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. When she finally let go of them, they saw that she was tearing up.

"Ahhh, Hermione! Don't do that!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah! You'll see us again! It's only temporary. Anyway, when you meet all the cool people there, you'll forget all about us." Harry said, trying to calm her down before 'tearing up' became 'sobbing.'

Hermione smiled. "What will I do without you guys?"

"You'll find out when you get to America. Now, go upstairs and make sure you didn't forget anything." Ron said.

"And read a book. You'll be happier." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione laughed and hugged them both again. "Bye." She made her way to the Girl's Dormitory, and the entire way there she scolded herself for getting all teary eyed and girlish.

--

Hermione lugged her trunk down to the Great Hall where all the other students would be waiting. After checking, re-checking, and re-re-checking her trunk to make sure that everything was there, she was satisfied and decided to get a start on going to the Great Hall. When she made it only a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were there, with the addition of Fred and George, who where messing around with Hannah Abbott. But once they caught sight of Hermione, Fred and George decided to leave their victim and bother her.

"Heeyyyyy Hermione." The twins said in unison.

"Hello Fred. George." Hermione smiled.

"Are you excited?" George asked.

"I guess, but I can tell you guys are." Hermione said.

"Of course! We get to peddle our mayhem out in America." Fred said.

"You see, this is a whole new business opportunity. The Weasley's are going global!" George said.

"Business?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Oh yes. Selling Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Fever Fudge, the whole lot! The Americans will rue the day they set the Weasley twins free on their simple-minded students." Fred explained, and the twins high-fived each other.

"Oh, aren't they lucky?" Hermione joked.

"Defiantly." Fred and George said together.

In a few minutes, all the students chosen to go assembled in the Hall. Draco was standing with a group of people around him and Pansy hanging on his arm, all the others were standing together chatting. Dumbledore strolled in, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape trailing behind him.

"Since all the students are present, let me give one more word of advice before you are to embark on this adventure: Have fun, or you will not gain anything from this and going will be a complete waste of time and magic." Dumbledore chuckled. All the students stopped talking and gave him their full attention. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are going to accompany you to make sure none of our pranksters throw dung bombs at unsuspecting children." Dumbledore gave a knowing glance to Fred and George, who where bowing and grinning idiotically."Now, students, may I direct your attention to these objects." Dumbledore withdrew several large boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a few Chocolate Frogs. "These are the portkeys that will transport you to the Academy. They are set to leave in about 2 minutes." Dumbledore handed out the candy, and a few hungry students looked tempted to start eating them. "Have fun. You are now in the care of the Academy as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." He said, and walked out of the Great Hall, his robes trailing behind him.

The students clutched their candy and patiently waited for the portkeys to take effect. All of the sudden, they felt as if they were being tugged from one world to the next as the portkey transported them to the Academy. The students knew they had arrived to their destination when they felt a stinging sensation from their lower backs. The professors, however, landed with much more ease. Snape landed theatrically in a billow of black robes and McGonagall landed gracefully on her feet, completely unamused as if she had done this millions of times before (and she probably has). The students were startled by a crowd of voices chatting and giggling behind them.

"Oh my god! They're here!" A girl with a high pitched voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up!" They heard another voice say.

Hermione and the others turned around to find a whole crowd of students standing before them and a few adults who appeared to be professors. She was overwhelmed with excitement as she grinned and gazed at the students who were to be her new classmates for the next few months.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. Review with your thoughts please

-skips around happily-


End file.
